<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's a song in my heart, i feel like i belong (it's a better place since you came along) by anothermikaelson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648449">there's a song in my heart, i feel like i belong (it's a better place since you came along)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson'>anothermikaelson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of wristrockets and skateboards [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, f l u f f f f f f y, i know it's not even thanksgiving yet but i couldn't help myself i had to write this christmas fic, no angst whatsoever and this is so fluffy, so much fluff you can't see straight, this is actually the most fluff ever i swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the sinclairs invite max and her mom over for christmas dinner. they also find out that the next day is lucas and max's one year anniversary. <br/>cue fluff and fluff and fluffy fluff. post season 3. <br/>--<br/>aka fluff. <br/>aka max finally lets lucas play with her hair. </p><p>kinda inspired by "the help" by estrella3917</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Mayfield &amp; Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>of wristrockets and skateboards [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's a song in my heart, i feel like i belong (it's a better place since you came along)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from rachel platten's "better place" </p><p>i actually don't know whose pov this is from. either susan's, or max/lucas. idek anymore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Max hates Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  She hasn't celebrated it since she was eight, which was before her mom married Neil. Neil didn't understand the point of throwing one day aside to just put up a tree and give presents because of the dumb day, so they never celebrated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  But she's kind of had a change of heart. It was the day after Christmas, after all, that she and Lucas got together. And that was something to look forward to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  This year, after Neil was arrested and her mother divorced him and changed back to her maiden name--Wren, Susan decided that it was time to celebrate Christmas again. Right after Thanksgiving, they bought a tree to put up in their house, and put up lights and ornaments all over it, with gifts lying underneath. They put up stockings, too, just for fun. Max even got to bake cookies, something she doesn't do often because of the mess she knows she'll cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Maxine!" Susan calls. Groaning, Max snaps out of her daydream, and heads to her mother's room, where Susan is in a red a-line knee length dress, smiling. She hasn't smiled in a long time. "What do you think?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max blinks. "Mom, it's just a dinner. You don't need to get all formal. Besides, it's not like the Sinclairs are going to be all dressed up for a dinner in their own house." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Susan shakes her head. "Maxine, this is the first Christmas dinner I've been to since you were a little girl. I've got to make the best of it. And besides, I'm meeting your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> and his family." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Mom!" Max blushes. "Just put on something simple, like a blouse and a skirt or something. You don't need to wear heels, too. The Sinclairs don't wear shoes in their house." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Okay. So, red lipstick or pink? Or orange?" Susan holds up a variety of lipsticks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I don't know, I don't wear makeup. I'm just going in this." Max gestures to her clothes: her favorite grey t-shirt, a red jacket, and jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What? No, sweetie, you have to dress in something nicer. It's Christmas dinner, after all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Mom, I always wear a t-shirt and jeans when I go to their house." Susan smiles sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Well, you're going to have to put on something nicer. For me. And your boyfriend." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Mom!" Max blushes even redder. "I don't even have anything nice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Susan points to the big bag on her bed. "I bought those for you. Try them on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max peers in the bag and sees a red wool sweater, black mid-thigh length skirt, black belt, and a gold-plated pendant. "Mom, there's no way I'm wearing that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yes, you are. Just once. It's only for a few hours, honey. And I also have a pair of boots over there." She points to a pair of black knee-high boots in the corner of the room. "Just please, for me? And Lucas." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max groans. "Fine. But once we get home I'm burning it all." She takes the bag and goes to change in her mom's walk-in closet, slamming the door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Do what you want, sweetie, but you're going to love the outfit," Susan calls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Two minutes later, Max steps out, fussing with the sweater. "It's way too big, Mom." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You're supposed to tuck it into the skirt, and kind of pull it out a little." Max follows her mother's instructions, and looks in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I look like a slut." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Maxine!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Sorry, but it's true." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Go put on a pair of socks, and then the boots, sweetie. We're going to be late." Susan applies red lipstick to her lips, dabbing them gently on. "And put some of this on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max comes back in the boots. "I'm not putting on lipstick, Mom." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Then put on mascara." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I-" Max sighs. "Fine." Max swipes the lipstick out of her mom's hand and puts a minimal amount. "Okay, we have to go now. It's a ten minute drive, and we said we'd be there at seven. It's six fifty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Susan nods, and quickly puts everything in her purse, heading to the car. "You have the presents, right, Maxine?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I put them in the trunk. And I don't think it was necessary to buy presents for them, Mom. It's not like they'll have a present for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I know, Maxi, but I haven't gone Christmas shopping in so long, I kind of went all out." She gets in the car, Max in the front seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Mom, please don't call me Maxi." Max puts on her seat belt, and they pull out of their driveway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Susan begins talking almost immediately. "We haven't done this in a long time, so remember, Maxine, we have to be polite the whole time, okay? Say please and thank you, and address Lucas's parents Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Mom, I call them by their first names, though. It's been like that for three months." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Susan almost presses the brake. "What? Well, you're going to have to formally address them tonight. And use your forks and spoons and knives correctly. Don't be annoying and show too much affection for your boyfriend, okay? And definitely no kissing, Maxi." Susan sighs, realizing how much she's missed in her daughter's love life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max silently bangs her head on the window. "I barely even kiss him! And I can show as much affection as I want. They're all used to it by now. And don't call me Maxi." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, but I'm not! And don't yell or get angry or anything like that. I know you're competitive, and we might end up playing some board games and whatnot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Is it a bad time to say that it's shark week?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Susan actually presses the brake. "What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No, I'm not. Chill out. But hey, I'm in a good mood. On any other day, I'd have already burned this godawful outfit." Susan accelerates again, and within seconds they're pulling into the Sinclairs' driveway. "Thank God we're finally here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Politeness, sweetie." They get out of the car, Susan and Max each holding a two gifts in their hands. Luckily, the gifts are small enough to just hold without covering their faces. "Alright, should we ring the doorbell? Actually, I can't. I'm holding these gifts. Sweetie, can you ring the doorbell?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max, holding Mr. and Mrs. Sinclairs' gifts in her left hand, sighs, and pulls out two keys. Susan stares at it, dumbfounded. "Don't worry, Mom, I have this." She sticks one key in the first lock, and twists it. Susan can just hear the lock unlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Maxi! Manners!" Susan hisses, shocked at what her daughter's done, and the fact that she has keys to her boyfriend's house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max inserts the second key into the next lock. "It's fine. And don't call me Maxi, because I hate that nickname." She twists the key to the side, and the door swings open. Susan tries not to blush from embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  As soon as the door opens, warm air and smells of cinnamon and ham instantly engulf them. Mrs. Sinclair smiles at them. "Max, Ms. Wren, welcome!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Susan blushes. Max must've told them she'd changed her last name back. It's still hard to remember that. "Hello Mrs. Sinclair, thanks for inviting us over. Here are some presents, just for Christmas." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mrs. Sinclair smiles wider. "You shouldn't have. You can put the presents under the tree. We're opening the presents from Max after dinner, and Max has some presents from us to open, too." Susan feels her chest swell with happiness. This family has been so kind to her daughter, she's actually about to cry. Why did Neil hate them so much? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max speaks up. "Oh, Ada, these are for you and Arnold." She waves to Mr. Sinclair, who smiles back. Susan resists the urge to remind Max to speak to them formally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Thank you both, Max and Ms. Wren." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Susan smiles. "Call me Susan, please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Okay, then you should call me Ada." Mr. Sinclair echoes after her, asking Susan to call him Arnold. "I'll get Lucas and Erica down." She calls for them upstairs, and Lucas is the first to come running down, gaping at Max. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Hey, Maxi!" Susan's eyebrow goes up. Didn't Max hate that nickname? Lucas continues, looking at Susan. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Wren. I'm-" Max interrupts him by literally jumping into his arms and hooking her legs around his waist, leaving him to have to hold her waist so she doesn't fall. "You're heavy." Susan sighs, knowing the etiquette talk has gone to dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Sorry, Stalker." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stalker</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Can you get off now, MadMax?" Lucas asks. Wow, Susan likes this boy already. He's clearly won her daughter over, letting him call her two different nicknames in less than two minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max jumps off. "'Kay, jeez." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lucas eyes her. "So what's with the outfit?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Mom made me wear this." Max turns to Susan, who is putting the presents under the tree. "So you can thank her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Thanks, Ms. Wren!" Lucas calls. Max glares at Lucas, and he shrugs. "What? You look nice in that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "So I'm don't normally look nice?" Max shoots back. Susan blinks, knowing something's going to go wrong. Max is a hard person to please. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No, you're always looking nice, and you-you're beautiful, and you're al-always beautiful, I'm just saying-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max laughs. "Chill out, Don Juan. I was just teasing. Again." </span>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of nickname is Don Juan</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Susan wonders. She decides to head into the kitchen to help out with the cooking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Ada, do you need help with dinner?" Susan asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, actually, can you help me stir this for a bit, while I finish up the ham?" Susan nods, taking the wooden spoon. Not long later, a girl who can't be more than twelve comes down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Max!" The girl hugs Max. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Hey, Erica." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Wowza. What's with the outfit? Trying to impress someone?" Erica asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Max blushes furiously, while Ada chastises Erica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max's face returns to normal. "No, my mom made me wear this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Erica nods, winking. "Sure." She skips off to watch TV. Susan smiles. She likes this girl too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ada finishes the food, and puts them out on the dining table, calling, "Dinner's ready!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Everyone goes upstairs to wash their hands, with Lucas and Max heading to the bathroom closest to Lucas's room, and Susan going to the nearest bathroom, the one that's clearly Erica's. She quickly washes and dries her hands, and comes back down. Ada gestures for Susan to sit next to Erica, while she sits at the end of the table. Lucas and Max come down not long later, sitting down next to each other, with Lucas on the left and Max on the right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  They all sit down, and begin eating. "Max, I made some vegetarian foods for tonight. There's the green bean casserole, and mashed potatoes. And a salad, too," Ada says, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max smiles back gratefully. "Thank you." Susan smiles too, happy that they know her daughter that well already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  All throughout dinner, Susan notices that whenever anyone mentions Max or Lucas, the two will look at each other and smile discreetly, or have a little banter. She also notices that they've been holding hands all throughout dinner, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I should thank you guys for being able to deal with Maxine. She's a handful, I know. And whenever she leaves the house in the middle of the night, I just have to see a note that she's heading over here, and I can relax." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Arnold smiles, while Max blushes furiously. "It's not a problem at all. We love having Max over. She makes everything in the house more lively. And she and Erica get along well. She and Lucas also make a fantastic couple." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Dad!" Lucas and Max are blushing bright red. Everyone laughs, and they finish their dinner soon, cleaning out the table for dessert. Ada brings out homemade cookies, a peach cobbler, and apple pie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I may have gone overboard with the desserts tonight. I also have ice cream in the freezer." She brings a two tubs of vanilla out. "Enjoy!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Erica reaches forward to snag three cookies, while Lucas helps himself to a slice of peach cobbler, and Max gets some apple pie. Susan takes a little bit of everything, just to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Wow, this pie is amazing, Ada," Max says, halfway done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Thank you, Max." Ada smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lucas looks over. "Really?" He takes a forkful of pie off of Max's plate, and eats it. "You're right." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max gapes at him. "Did you just eat some of my food?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yep." Lucas smirks at her, and Max steals some of his cobbler off his plate. "Hey!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "The cobbler's good, too, Ada." Ada tries not to laugh, while Arnold smiles.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Erica makes a gagging sound. "You two are disgusting." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lucas raises an eyebrow, and dabs some whipped cream on Max's nose. "So?" Max gapes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You did not." She wipes the whipped cream off her nose and puts it under Lucas's eyes, so it looks like eye blacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Okay, you two," Arnold says. Max's cheeks start flaming again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Are they usually like this?" Susan whispers to Erica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "They're either being all mushy or not. It's really random. Either way, they're disgusting." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Susan laughs. "Let's clean up and open presents," Ada says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Everyone pitches in to clean up the table and put dishes in the sink. Erica is the first to sit by the tree, while everyone else slowly makes there way over to sit around the living room. Susan sits on the ottoman, while Ada sits on the couch. Arnold sits on an armchair next to the couch, and Lucas and Max sit on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Erica takes out the first of the remaining presents. "This is Lucas's. From Susan and Max." She hands it to her brother, who opens it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "It's the newest edition of D&amp;D!" Lucas says, happy. "Thanks, you guys." He eyes the box and looks through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max looks at Erica. "You're right, he is a nerd." They high-five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Hey! Erica, what's the next gift?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Erica holds out the next ones: a nice leather wallet for Arnold, from Susan and Max, and a necklace and bracelet set for Ada from the mother and daughter, too. "And this one is mine from you guys." She opens it to find a new stuffed animal, who is instantly Erica's favorite stuffed animal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Susan, in the end, was gotten a gift as well, from the Sinclairs: a beautiful mug with intricate designs. "Thank you. This is beautiful," Susan says. She tries not to tear up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "And this is Max's. From all of us." Max is handed a big rectangular box. Erica has heave to lift it up and pass it to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Wow, this is huge." Max unwraps the gift, and sees a new skateboard. "You guys...oh my God, this is amazing. Literally the best gift ever." She opens the box to feel the skateboard, running her fingers along it. "Now I can finally let Lucas use my old one without getting mad." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Hey, you treat your skateboard like it's your child," Lucas protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "They are. This is my new favorite child. You can adopt my older one." Lucas rolls his eyes, smiling. There's a pause. "Hey, why don't we play a game?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Erica jumps up. "Charades!" Everyone agrees, since it's an easy game. Erica easily takes the lead in the game. "Okay, so everyone get a partner. We'll take turns acting out the word to our partners, and see how many we can get. And I call Max." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What? No! You're not going to be on Max's team. Might I remind you of what happened last time you guys were a team for charades?" Lucas protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, you lost," Max says, smiling mischievously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Erica snickers, while Lucas continues. "Yeah, that, but you wouldn't kiss me for a month because you said, and I quote, 'I don't kiss losers.'" He realizes what he just said, and blushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max raises an eyebrow. "And...?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "By default, you're supposed to kiss me tomorrow," Lucas mumbles. Max's eyes widen, and Susan silently sits there, exchanging confused glances with Ada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What does that have to even do with this?" Max asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, nerd. Max is my friend, so I have a right to be on the same team as her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lucas groans. "Max is my girlfriend! I have as much of a right as you. Maybe even more of a right, Erica." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Fine, we'll let Max choose, then." Erica looks at Max, giving her puppy eyes. Susan laughs. "Max, do you want to be on the winning team or the losing team?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max fiddles with her sleeves. "You know I'm indecisive." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You're also stubborn, so that all works out well, MadMax." Lucas says, trying to win her over. "And with your-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max glares at Lucas. "If you make a redhead joke, I'm siding with Erica." Lucas snaps his mouth shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I wasn't going to say anything. But pick me, please, Maxi." Susan honestly feels like the kids are in their own world now. "I don't want to lose to my girlfriend and my sister in a game." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What? No! Pick me, Max! You're guaranteed a win if you side with me!" Erica says. "And we all know you hate losing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max groans. "You guys are asking me to choose between my boyfriend and winning." The siblings nod. "Well, then I choose Mom." Susan's jaw drops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You chose your <em>mom</em> over me?" Lucas asks, incredulous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, I did. You two can be a team. Have fun."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Erica sighs. "Well, way to suck the fun out of a game, Max." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ada stands up. "Well, why don't we just eat cookies, drink hot chocolate, and watch a movie? I think The Karate Kid is on tonight." She heads off to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max sits up. "Really? I'm in." Lucas ruffles her hair, and she bats his hand away. Susan smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Okay, if she's in, I'm in." Lucas heads over to turn on the TV, where there's a commercial break just before the movie. He sits on the couch, and Max curls up next to him. Susan isn't any more surprised than Lucas is. "Wow, you're being really affectionate today, princess." Susan lets out a soft laugh at the nickname. It's so pure and so...not Max. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Shut up, baby," Max says back, as Lucas puts an arm around her, pulling her closer. Susan smiles again at the other nickname, and heads into the kitchen to help Ada out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Do you need any help?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "If you could spoon some powder into each of the cups, that'd be great." Ada hands Susan the container of hot chocolate powder. "You know, Max is a great girl." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Susan beams. "Really? I think it's just because of Lucas. Ever since they've started dating, she's been a ray of sunshine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Max has been an amazing addition to our family dynamic, Susan. It's amazing, how after having a bad day, seeing Max and Lucas watching TV on the couch, or coming home holding hands can really change all of our moods. Even Erica likes them together, though she doesn't admit it. It's nice having another girl in the house, too. And Arnold thinks that Max really has been making Lucas happier. He used to be the strict one in their party, the one who was always serious, but now he's really relaxed and just put Max first, no matter what situation." Ada pours hot milk into each of the cups, stirring them each with a wooden spoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Wow. I had no idea." Susan is speechless. She helps Ada pick up two cups and hands them to Max and Lucas, who are in yet another banter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Wait, what does Ralph Macchio have that I don't? I'm like the epitome of a perfect boyfriend!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Well, he can drive, for one. He can do karate, and he can kick bullies in the face. Oh, and he can play soccer really well." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lucas gapes. "I can play soccer! And I bet if I learned, I could do karate. Also, I can't drive yet. But you can." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max scoffs. "Yeah, in a parking lot. Oh, and kicking a soccer ball at Mike doesn't count as playing soccer." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Would you two just <em>shut up</em> and let us watch the movie?" Erica asks. Lucas rolls his eyes, and he sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  They sit in silence, watching the movie. Near the end, Max whispers to Lucas, "For the record, you're cuter than Ralph Macchio, so I'll give you that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Really?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'm not saying it twice, Stalker." Max snuggles closer to Lucas. "But yeah, I said what I said." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Aw. You're blushing again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max lets her cheeks heat up. "Point that out again and I'm going to make you bleed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Okay. And also, you're hotter than Ali Mills." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "And you're like, totally tubular." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max punches him in the side lightly. "Shut up. Erica's asleep." She points to the sleeping girl on the floor, who is being picked up by Arnold to take to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The credits roll, and Susan stands up. "Well, I think it's time we go home, too, Maxine. Say goodbye to your boyfriend." Lucas watches the fading pink in Max's cheeks turn back to red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ada stands up too. "There's a snowstorm outside, though. I doubt you'll be able to get back safely." Everyone looks outside, and sure enough, there's so much white it's almost impossible to see. "You can stay here for the night. Susan, you can have the guest room." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "We don't have a change of clothes, though. And where will Max stay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max lifts her head off of Lucas's shoulder. "I can crash on the couch. And I have a change of clothes in Lucas's room." Susan's eyes widen. "No! Mom, ew. I mean, I have a change of clothes in case I spend the night sometimes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Or Max could stay in my room. I can take the floor. The couch isn't too big." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Susan's eyes widen even more. "Mom, it's fine. I've spent the night in his room before. But I can take the couch if you're not okay with it," Max hurriedly adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  After a moment of hesitation, Susan sighs. "Okay, then. I suppose we could stay the night." Ada smiles, and shows her the guest room, and hands her some spare clothes to borrow for the night, and a towel, so she can shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max adjusts her position, putting her legs over Lucas's lap. "And then there were two." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Just to be clear, we're not making out in my living room with both my parents and your mom in the house, MadMax." Max flicks Lucas's forehead. "Just kidding." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "We could just watch TV until we fall asleep, I was going to suggest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Okay, sounds good." Lucas switches the channel, and they end up watching MacGyver. "I've never seen this show, have you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I've seen bits and pieces. Steve watches it sometimes." Max focuses on the screen, and yawns. "God, what time is it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lucas looks at the clock. "Just past eleven. Why, you tired?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No. Let's try to make it to midnight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Okay, princess." Lucas reaches again for Max's hair, and she swats his hand away. "Oh, come on." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max changes her position again, putting her head on his lap. "Okay, you can do it now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Really?" Lucas asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, don't make me regret it. I'm in a good mood." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Okay, then." Lucas reaches in, finger combing out her hair and feeling the strands go through his fingers smoothly. "Your hair is nice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max scoffs. "I've heard. Why else do I not let anyone touch my hair? I swear, me letting you do my hair is literally a bigger step than marriage." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lucas's eyes widen. "You think we'll end up married?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What? No! I mean, I don't know, I just said that--" Max's face heats up. "I mean, it's the future we're talking about. We could. But we're fourteen. Let's talk about something else." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Laughing, Lucas takes a strand of hair and pokes Max's nose with it. "I was just teasing. Now you know how flustered I get, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max groans. "Yeah, whatever. Now shut up and let me watch TV." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Holding his hands up in surrender, Lucas lets Max watch the episode in peace. By the time it ends, it's almost midnight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "And...ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four....three, two one!" Lucas counts down. "It's officially one year." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "One year since what?" Max feigns ignorance. Lucas's smile fades, and Max laughs. "Relax, I remember. One year since <em>I</em> puckered up the courage to ask you out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What? No, you called me to meet me at the arcade. I did, and then you professed your love for me, remember?" Max flicks Lucas's forehead again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I just told you that I liked you, that's all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You were so tongue-tied, I actually thought you were going insane, MadMax. But yes, then I asked you if you wanted to stay all day as a first date, and you said yes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max glares at him. "Okay, you win. Jeez." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "So...?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "What, do you want a prize?" Max asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "No, actually, I have something for you. Wait right here." Lucas runs upstairs, and quickly heads back down, with a scrapbook. "Here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "You made a scrapbook?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lucas opens it. "Well, honestly, I didn't. El got Jonathan to stalk us with his camera. She spied on us to find out where we were going, and Jonathan came to take pictures. Everyone else helped, too. They learned how to take pictures. Will gave me this yesterday." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Give me one reason I shouldn't break all of their arms, first. They <em>stalked</em> us?" Max asks, flipping through the pages, her gaze landing on the picture of them at the river, the first time she said she loved him. "Are you kidding me? These were all private moments!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "For all we know, Maxi, El's spying on us right now. But hey, at least you can add to your list of stalkers." Max glares at him, and flips the page. "Will gave me some pictures Jonathan duplicated, too. So we can keep them. And there's a lot of pages in the back with nothing, so we can add to it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Wow, you're such a sap, Stalker." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Yeah, but you know, I'm your sap." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "That was the worst thing I've ever heard come out of anyone's mouth," Max says, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lucas laughs along with her. "But seriously. We can make more memories in this book, Maxi." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Okay. But if I so much as <em>see</em> one of them with a camera, I will slap them to California." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "That's my girl." Lucas ruffles Max's hair, much to her chagrin. "Happy one year, MadMax." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Happy one year, Stalker." Max smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I love you, princess." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max smiles wider, as Lucas reaches forward to cup her chin in his hand. "I love you too, baby." They kiss, and don't let go of each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Max is the one who pulls away first. "Hold up, I didn't get you anything, though. Now I feel bad." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Technically, I didn't give this to you. The party gave it to us, so...I guess we didn't give each other anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Uh, well, I have just one complaint about that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "I'll buy you food, jeez." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  "Thank you! I love you!" Max kisses Lucas again, and he slowly kisses her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  They pretend not to notice Susan and Ada by the stairs, watching them with huge grins on their faces. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just realized this is the first story i've written about these two that i actually used the word tubular. </p><p>god, i feel so bad. </p><p>but anyway, i hope you guys liked this! i hope it was totally tubular (god i hate myself)!!</p><p>xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>